Fouille minutieuse
by Miss Cactus
Summary: "La chose la plus dure au monde ? Passer l'année scolaire en internat avec son copain complètement à côté de la plaque." D'après Edward Elric... Cadeau de Noël pour Michiko-chan


Titre: Fouille minutieuse

Auteur: Miss Cactus

Catégorie: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa

Genre: Humour, Romance

Rating: K+

Couple: Envy x Edward

NdA: Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de Edvy, mais retrouver l'auteur qui m'a donné envie d'écrire, celle dont les histoires ont été mes premières, m'a énormément inspirée ! J'offre donc cet OS à Michiko-sama, joyeux Noël !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

« Envy ! »

Le susnommé se retourna et un large sourire étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant la personne qui l'appelait.

« Oh, un minimoy ~ » Chantonna-t-il.

« Connard. » Le minimoy serra les poings et se retint d'en dire plus. « C'est Edward ! » Siffla-t-il rageusement.

« Oui, oui… Je sais, Edo. Tu me le répètes à chaque fois. » Soupira-t-il en se détournant du jeune homme, préférant retourner à son occupation première. Il plongea avidement ses mains dans la valise noire à ses pieds et en ressortit une ribambelle de vêtements qu'il éparpilla ensuite autour de lui. On pouvait voir à son grand sourire qu'il semblait affreusement fier de lui. Mais ce n'était pas au goût du blond qui le regardait faire en fulminant.

Il s'approcha rapidement du jeune accroupi, passa ses mains dans ses longues mèches de cheveux et tira violemment en arrière. Envy poussa une exclamation de surprise et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à rencontrer le sol mais sa chute fut stoppée par quelque chose derrière lui. Levant les yeux, il rencontra deux orbes dorées qui, apparemment, essayaient de l'assassiner.

« Oh, c'est trop gentil de ta part de me sauver d'une chute douloureuse ~ »

Ou pas.

Edward se déplaça sur le côté, laissant Envy se terminer sa chute. Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres en voyant l'œuvre de l'autre garçon. Son frère lui avait bien rappelé que son impulsivité était une mauvaise chose, il devait savoir se contrôler et ne pas crier sur tout le monde dès qu'un évènement le contrariait.

« C'est quoi ça ? Tu rentres dans ce T-shirt ? Il est pas trop grand pour toi, nano-crevette ? »

Mais après tout, il pouvait bien faire quelques petites exceptions.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?! T'as même vidé les armoires, abruti ! Et en plus c'est _mes_ fringues connard ! Tu pouvais pas te démerder avec les tiennes, non, fallait forcément que tu viennes me faire chier ! Tu ranges immédiatement tout ça ou je viens te casser la gueule, c'est clair ?! »

Complètement rouge, Edward faisait face à un Envy rendu désormais muet. Ce dernier ne fit que se relever en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se pencha légèrement pour ramasser quelques hauts et, à la plus grande surprise du blond qui tremblait presque de rage, il explosa de rire. Un fou rire incontrôlable qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas stopper, il en avait mal aux côtes et les larmes aux yeux. Pris au dépourvu par cette réaction, le plus petit ne sut comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire était d'ouvrir stupidement la bouche et de regarder Envy d'étouffer - qu'il crève, bien fait pour lui ! Une fois sa crise passée, il s'avança vers le blond et lui tomba littéralement dessus en l'enlaçant.

« Désolée, une schtroumphette en colère c'est juste trop mignon. »

_Une… -_ Ok, il voulait absolument le faire complètement sortir de ses gonds.

« T'es trop con. » Siffla-t-il en repoussant le jeune homme plutôt violemment.

« Bah quoi ? Jolie schtroumphette a ses règles ? » Lança Envy, sachant d'avance la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

« Ta gueule ! J'suis pas un nain ! » Rétorqua machinalement ladite schtroumphette en ramassant les vêtements éparpillés. L'adolescent ricana en entendant ces mots.

« Faudrait penser à changer de disque un de ces jours, Edo ? Tu te répètes. »

Pour seule réponse, il obtint un simple claquement de langue agacé, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

« Plus aucune répartie ? C'est nul… »

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui montrer qu'il écoutait. Il s'agenouilla simplement devant sa valise et se mit à ranger tous ses vêtements un par un.

« Schtroumphette ? »

Il ne fit que plier un de ses T-shirt avant de le mettre soigneusement dans la valise.

« Edo ? »

Toujours rien.

« Edward, tu boudes ? »

Le blond continua son manège, ignorant délibérément la personne qui l'appelait. Un soupir le fit tiquer. C'était plutôt à lui d'être ennuyé par le comportement immature de son homologue, pas le contraire… Il prit un de ses pantalons noirs en main, mais au moment de le plier il sentit un poids s'abattre sur son dos, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Envy, car c'était bien lui qui venait de prendre son dos pour un canapé, arracha les vêtements des mains du plus petit pour l'envoyer plus loin. Ce dernier atterrit sur un des lits de la pièce sous les grognements d'Edward.

« -C'est chiant quand tu te vexes comme ça.

-A qui la faute ?! » Répliqua hargneusement le blond. »

« -C'est pourtant toi qui m'as demandé de faire ça.

-Pardon ?! » Le blond se dégagea vivement des bras du plus grand en entendant cette réponse.

« Bah ouais, tu m'as dit… C'était quoi déjà ? » Il se tapota la bouche de son index, essayant de se rappeler de la phrase exacte qu'il avait prononcé il y a quelques jours. « Je sais plus exactement mais c'était un truc du genre 'Ah Envy ton caractère de merde me fait trop chier ! Un coup t'es sympa, un coup t'es un vrai salaud ! J'm'en fous, j'te parle plus jusqu'à ce que t'aies trouvé quelque chose pour te faire pardonner !' Tu vois, je cherche ce qui te plaît alors. » Répondit Envy qui semblait plutôt fier de sa trouvaille pour se faire pardonner. Edward, lui, ne put que se taper le front du plat de la main face à la stupidité de son homologue, toute colère subitement envolée.

«- T'es vraiment un imbécile…

-Ah ? Mais je voulais juste te trouver un petit quelque chose. »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond. Il s'accroupit en face du brun et un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« T'es vraiment un imbécile… » Ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux améthystes d'Envy. « Mais merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies au moins essayé. » Ce fut au tour du plus grand de sourire. Il s'avança en direction d'Edward et posa un léger baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« Alors tu me pardonnes, Edo ? » Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Hm… Je sais pas trop… » Une nouvelle fois, les lèvres de son petit ami se posèrent sur les siennes mais se firent plus pressantes cette fois-ci. Le plus petit se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre pour mieux se soutenir. Envy, lui, passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux blonds en laissant vagabonder sa langue dans cette bouche si connue.

« -Je peux prendre ça pour un 'Oui' ?

-Rêve ! » Edward se releva et, l'enjambant en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ajouta. « T'as intérêt à avoir fini de tout ranger correctement quand je reviendrai. Et en pliant ! »

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

**akatsuki696 :** Merci pour ta review :D Hé non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai moi aussi horreur des schoolfic clichées u.u (mais cela ne veut pas dire que je les déteste toutes ! Un peu d'originalité ne fait pas de mal x) Mais c'est parce qu'il est trop chou dès le départ, Edo ! Il ne peut que avoir cette réaction face à Envy x3

Encore merci pour ta review ;) J'en écrirai peut-être d'autres, l'inspiration me revient doucement ~


End file.
